The Knights Templar
by The Inklings
Summary: The Knights Templar have run out of lands to purge for God. Then their priests find Tortall. Can the Tortallans protect Corus? By Thingy of Um Thingyness and Nativewildmage. Also angst. Chapter 15 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is Thingy of um thingyness. Me and nativewildmage have teamed up to make one account: The Inklings. This is our first story; we do a chapter each, this one is mine. The next one will probably be hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Knights Templar

The desert shone with the reflection of the sun of burnished steel. The desert was quieter than it had been in twenty two years. Horses neighed, armour scraped together but not sound came from a human mouth. Had a Saracen scout been just half a mile away he would never have known they where there. The clerics and priests had observed their enemy, their new enemy. Through holy relics their clergymen had seen new and deadly lands full of godless savages. But they would bring god to these far of magical realms. With sword, flame and faith they would drive the heavens from the new lands. The knights Templar where coming.

The old bishop sighed, his face wrinkling with the effort. He looked old and worn but underneath the broken body his mind raced. This new land was a work of the devil, that much was clear: this mother goddess they worshipped had been a mystery at first but after months of looking through the accounts of the ancient pope Gregory I, may the lord grant him the rest he deserves, he found that heathens once worshipped a false deity called The great mother goddess. They believed her to be the earth itself. Also there was another god: Mithros, the bishop had known that there was an ancient Persian god of that name and after a little browsing through records he informed the grand master that he was the god of war and justice and that his symbol was the sun. There where more but the bishop had had no time to locate them as well. Outside the army was preparing.

The grand master waited impatiently as the priests called forth the magic of faith and attempted to make a gateway into the new world. He knew it was unwise and almost blasphemous to rush a priest doing the work of the most holy of holies, but although pious and generally considered good the French knight was not a patient man and he knew his men where not either. They needed to move, to fight, to spread the word of god. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and grand master Jacques de Orleans and most of him men fell to their knees and prayed. They knew what had happened. The portal was open.

He stood and turned to his men. "Know this," he yelled "though the gates to the realms of hell are open, you shall not be afraid while the light of lord is upon you," he paused and looked to the heavens as though expecting to see angels wing them on their way. "For god and the knights templar!" His men roared their approval and with grand master de Orleans at their head they marched through the gate.

A young boy no older than the age of nine was the first to fall, a crossbow bolt going straight through his neck. The sixty _thousand_ knights templar took the village in a matter of minutes killing everyone they found. Little did they know that a small bird was watching. A small bird known as Daine. She watched the massacre as though transfixed until the battle was over and then, realizing her mistake of waiting she flew wide eyed straight to Corus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well tell me what you think and don't forget to review. 

Motto/thought/saying for the day: If today is the day you are doing an exam you haven't studied for tell you teacher you are on a religious holiday. If your teacher asks which religious holiday it is tell the teacher that answering would be against your religious principles.


	2. Prophecy

This is the second chapter of Knights Templar! This is Nativewildmage writing by the way. Well into the chapter! Oh, lucky you! Mwahahahahahaa!

Daine sped back to the palace, thoughts whirring through her head. Strange warriors had appeared out of thin air, killing every occupant of the village in mere minutes, leaving no human alive. Taking the shape of a falcon she flew towards Corus, specifically the Northern Tower. Going through the open window, she dodged Numair's stacks of books, flying into the privy. Quickly she changed into breeches and a shirt, not bothering to pull on stockings or shoes. She sprinted out the door, slamming into a tall force. Hands braced her shoulders, keeping her from falling backwards.

"Daine? Sweet, what's wrong?" Numair asked worriedly.

"I have to get to the King! Its an emergency!" she gasped, running, dragging her husband along by his wrist.

Reaching King Jonathan's office, she didn't bother to knock. Bursting through the door, Jon jumped up, knocking his chair to the floor. "Daine!" Jon asked, eyebrows rising into perfect arches. "Daine? What's the hurry?" Jon asked again, looking at the wildmage.

Quickly she relayed what she had seen to Numair and the King. When she had finished she realized the King had his head in his hands and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Sir?" Daine asked quietly, hoping not to disturb his mantra.

"We need to have an emergency meeting with the Council," Jon said, looking up. "And we need the realms best knights."

The order was obeyed, knowing that if he needed the realms best knights, nothing good could come of this.

Two days later the Council and the top knights were gathered in the large study, black, blue, purple, yellow and brown fire sealing all entrances. (The Gifts of Numair, Jon, Harailt, Alanna, and Gareth) Myles of Olau, Alanna the Lioness, Duke Baird, Duke Gareth of Naxen, Keladry of Mindelan, Lord Wyldon of Cavall, Nealan of Queenscove, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak sat in the study, among others. Also in attendance were the King's Council and Queens Riders and the Kings Own leaders. They all looked at the king expectantly. Only Daine, Numair and the King knew what was happening.

"Jon, what ever it is spit it out," Alanna said slightly annoyed.

Jon took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "A prophecy is given to a king at the beginning of his reign, but whether this came true during that time relies on the Gods. One thousand years ago a prophecy was made. In accordance to the prophecy during the reign of a ruler with different powers beside him," Jon glanced at Daine, Alanna, and Kel. "Warriors from another world would come to Tortall and try to take it."

"How did we not know about this?" Alanna demanded, the color draining from her face.

"One, I never thought it would happen during my reign and two, I've sworn not to tell anyone till the time comes. Otherwise I would've." Jon said, looking at everyone.

"And why are you telling us now?" Gary asked, puzzled. "It's not like it's happened has it?"

"Actually…" Jon started, looking at Daine.

"Where?" Kel asked, lowering her voice.

"One hundred miles from Corus to the north-east," Daine supplied, her eyes troubled. The blurred images of the massacre ran through here head.

"Who are these warriors exactly?" Wyldon asked.

"We don't know, that is what we need to find out. And we need to have defenses placed in the city and warn ever village, every fief until every person, every child knows the danger we are in," Jon said, rubbing his forehead. He could feel a head ache coming on. "We need every capable mage, every healer and every warrior ready for attack. Who knows what trouble might come."

Silence loomed in the air and the question of what might happen raced through the minds of the Tortallans. Little did they know what was coming and what was to be…

Well, hope you liked this chapter; I know it's short, sorry! The next chapter is Thingy of Um Thingyness's! And I know, it's getting boring, but: Read and Review!

Motto/thought/saying for the day: War does not determine who is RIGHT, only who is LEFT.

Get ready for Thingy's fabulous chapter!


	3. The Slaughter

Third chapter by: thingy of um thingyness. At the moment we only have one lonely reviewer so we'll keep writing for her.

The harsh wind whipped through the lookout's hair giving it an eerie, whip like movement. The sun was just coming up and the lookout was thankful. His late night counterpart was ill so he had volunteered to take the other mans place. Now he wished he hadn't. He scanned the familiar horizon: small stream, wheat and hop farms, a well, a forest. He stopped short. There had never been a forest here. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at the last thing he would ever see. An army of impossible size was arrayed outside the gates of the small town.

"Oh lady above, help us" he muttered as an arrow flew towards his chest.

He never even realised it hit him, and he was dead before he hit the ground below the wall.

Sir Merric of Hollyrose watched as the body cascaded to the ground. He scrambled up the walls of his new town and looked out. He didn't hesitate, rushing to the bell only ten meters away he hauled desperately on the rope until everyone in the town was up and running for southern gate. Merric looked around for something that would help.

"If only Kel where here" he thought. "She'd know what to do"

But kel was not here and he knew he shouldn't be either. He looked to the southern gate and felt tears come to his eyes. The townspeople and the guards, his companions and almost friends over the last year and half lay there arrows sticking out of them from every direction. The enemy, whoever they where had surrounded the town. Merric growled in fury and ran for the stables. He jumped on his horse Quake and galloped towards the southern gate.

"Come on my brave boy" he whispered "once more."

He galloped through the gate and felt and arrow hit his arm. He resisted the urge to scream and wrenched it out. He grimaced as the blood soaked his sleeve.

He pressed his steed harder than he ever, harder than any knight had right to but he knew he had to. He had to get to Corus and warn the king.

An hour later he finally let his steed slow down to a trot. He saw merchants heading to Kingsland town. His town. He called out to a richly dressed man he took to be the lead merchant.

"Do you have a horse for sale?"

"Of course my lord" replied the merchant. "You look as though you have ridden a fair way".

"Indeed, I must warn the king: Kingsland has been taken by unknown warriors"

The merchant went white in the face.

"Then take the horse free of charge my lord and may the great mother grant you speed".

"Much appreciated!" yelled Merric and jumped horses. "Bring my horse to the royal stables when you arrive"

"Of course my lord" replied the merchant but Merric was already too far ahead to hear him.

He rode for three days without sleep, stopping only to change horses, but eventually he could ride no more. He stopped at an inn, knocked on the door and promptly fainted. A round looking innkeeper in his brown working clothes opened the door and looked around for a moment before realising his "customer" was on the floor.

"Oh dear, oh dear my lord what have you done" he muttered to himself. "You've ridden yourself raw you have." He paused for a moment, thinking. "KEVIN!" He yelled in a _highly_ impressive voice. A small, ragged but happy boy rushed to the door.

"Kevin" said the innkeeper to the now dancing Kevin. "Hoi! Kevin listen up boy, you find a bed for my lord here" he said slowly nodding down at merric's prone form "and you find a rest place for his 'orse, got it?

"Yes Mr Kasson sir!" The boy ran off, a skip in his step.

The innkeeper chuckled good naturedly and grabbed Merric by the arms.

"Cum'on then let's get you inside".

Merric woke up nearly a day later and instantly went for his sword. His hand however, grasped thin air he looked down. He was naked and weapon less.

A small servant perhaps nine years old walked in. Merric could instantly tell the boy was not a bad person but that didn't reassure him one bit.

"Alright my lord?" asked the boy apparently not noticing that "my lord" was naked.

"How long have I been asleep?" demanded Merric hurriedly.

"Nearly a day my lord" replied the boy.

Merric swore and told the boy he needed clothes his sword and a new horse, which the servant went to fetch right away. As soon as he was dressed he ran to the stables and inspected the horses. He picked one at random and poured nearly twice the set price amount of money into the innkeeper's hand. The innkeeper pocketed the gold without bothering to bite it to check for fakes but protested anyway about how it wasn't worth the knight's money. Merric ignored him and leaped onto the saddle again for the final stretch back to Corus.

The grand master was ill at ease. This was too easy. They had met no resistance, no fortifications and worst of all in his opinion no obvious devil worship. His knights were eager to kill heretics, but these people did not look like heretics. They looked like the same sort of villagers you could see everywhere in England or France. He tried to convince himself and his fellow knights that the devil is everywhere where god is not but it was difficult. Still thought de Orleans, the next village was just over the next hill and the first town just after that. The knights templars where coming. The knights templar where getting closer.

Thought/motto/saying for the day: An innkeeper sees the world through the people that come through his door.

RR please!


	4. A Theory

I told you Thingy's chapter would be fabulous! Well, here's Nativewildmage's chapter, the poor thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merric rode into Corus at a pace that would've matched a racehorses. His mount's sides were sweat streaked and the horse began to breathe heavily. Reaching the royal stables he dismounted, leaving the horse, and sprinted towards the Kings Office. Pounding on the door urgently he realized it was barely dawn.

The King opened the door, looking at Merric. "Yes?" he asked tiredly, he had gotten little sleep since Daine had brought the news of these unknown warriors.

"Sir, Kingsland has fallen to the warriors," Merric panted, bracing himself against the doorframe. The king paled. "It fell four days ago, I rode here as fast as the horse could carry."

"Go get some food Sir Merric, I fear none of us will get much rest from now on," the King said quietly, his mind elsewhere. "Come back in two hours."

"Yes sire," Merric turned leaving the King. He headed towards the bathhouses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kings Council and the realms best knights and commanders gathered around the enormous table in the office, watching the Jonathan and shooting glances at Merric.

"What is it?" Alanna asked, breaking the silence.

"Kingsland has fallen," the king said, looking over the men and women of his council. Gasps filled the room. Alanna was white, in bright contrast to her hair. Keladry sat, her face emotionless. Raoul looked worried, as did his wife Buri. But the faces all held one thing in common, fear.

"We shall prepare for attacks, and engage the enemy at the next town they come upon. We shall show them the strength of the Tortallan armies." Jonathan said, his sapphire eyes troubled. "I fear what may happen if we are defeated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Third Company of the Kings Own rode out, Keladry of Mindelan, Nealan of Queenscove, Alanna the Lioness, and a group of the Queens Riders among them. It was a somber ride to the towns nearest the fallen Kingsland, silence a thick blanket looming over them.

Kel, Neal, Alanna and Buri rode ahead with Raoul, worry clear on their faces. A joined effort of Neal, Dom, and Evin Larse to lighten the atmosphere did nothing. Not even Alanna had the heart to snap at her former squire.

"We'll show these strangers not to mess with the Own," Dom announced.

"Or the Riders," Evin quipped.

"Or...uh...Kel!" Neal said, grinning.

"Why Kel?" Dom asked his cousin.

"Well, I'm not going in there!" Neal said, acting as though teh answer was obvious.

"Oh, yes you are lad," Alanna said, looking at her squire sorrowfully. Neal gaped open mouthed at his former knight-mistress. "I'm afraid all of us do."

"Anyways Neal, you always say that your family has served the crown for generations and is a pillar of the kingdom," Kel reminded her friend.

"Blast your memory! I said no such thing. And when did you start listening to me anyway?" Neal asked, looking at his friend.

"I don't listen, I just hear you." Kel replied with a sigh. "Now will you stop? I am in no mood for any of this."

"Kel's..." Dom stopped mid-sentence. They had come upon the remains of Kingsland. The gates to the town lay crooked and halfway off their hinges. The flag that once flew over the town was tattered and burning. Inside was a wreck. Bodies lay everywhere, the stink of blood and death stifling. Various buildings and homes were burning. Every living creature, human and animal alike was killed.

Soldier and knight alike fought their stomachs, forcing them to stay put. A familiar stench blew on the wind. Stormwings. Everyone brought up their weapons, preparing for the monstrous immortals. With a glint of steel wings twenty of them landed in front of the group.

"We are sorry about this," a stormwing with blonde hair and tan skin who seemed to be the leader, said. "They were like no warriors we had seen before."

"What did they look like?" Raoul asked, a puzzled expression on his normally calm face.

"Well, they didn't look any different from you, but they were just different," a female stormwing explained.

"How were they different?" Alanna asked, patience wearing thin. She could not stand these inhumane creatures one bit.

"They were just different," the stormwing repeated.

"HOW?" Alanna demanded.

Alanna received no answer, for the stormwings had flown off. The Lioness raised her bow, swearing vividly at the immortals. Raoul grasped her bow and lowered it. With a sigh and a last glare at the stormwings she lowered her bow.

Whispers ran through the Tortallans, but Kel remained silent, her gaze on the retreating stormwings. What did they mean 'different'?

"Kel? Kel? KEL!" Dom waved his hand in front of his friends face. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, tugged on her hair, poked her, nothing. "Mindelan!"

Raoul came over, wondering why his sergeant was yelling at his unresponsive former squire. "What's up with Kel?" Raoul asked Dom.

"I dunno," Dom replied shrugging.

"KEL!" Raoul bellowed. Kel clapped her hands over her ears. "See, that's all you have to do." Raoul turned, going to talk with Alanna and Buri.

"That hurt," Kel said massaging her ears.

"She's back!" Dom exclaimed. "For a minute there I thought I'd lost you," he said with flashing a smile.

"What'd you need?" she asked, looking at the sergeant.

"Well, you were staring at...something. I was worried." Dom said, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Oh." Kel said still massaging her ears. "I was thinking."

"I figured enough." Dom said with a grin. "We'd better get some food, they're setting up camp outside the gates."

"But we need to find these people!" Kel protested, as Dom led her to the fire that Alanna and Neal had started.

"We can't search in the dark, and our mounts need rest. And so do we," Dom said taking a seat beside Neal. "Move over Meathead!"

Neal did not protest the use of his nickname, only looked at Kel and Dom and scooted apprehensively neared to Alanna. Bowls of thick stew and hunks of bread were passed around to everyone, who silently began to eat.

Suddenly Wolset chucked his bowl into the fire.

"What was that for?" Raoul asked, looking at Wolset.

"Why do we not know who these people are!" Wolset asked loudly.

"Because they're _strangers_," Neal drawled.

"What if they aren't from this world?" Kel asked quietly.

"Kel, I never knew you for a dreamer," Neal said, looking at his friend, eye brows raised.

"Well, they just appear and then take Kingsland and move on," Kel said quickly.

"Slow up," Buri said, staring at the young lady knight. "You're saying that they aren't from the realm? Like a different world?"

"Maybe," Kel said nodding.

"Keladry, I always took you for a realist." Alanna said, giving Kel an odd look.

"A realist? I think she's lost it!" Neal exclaimed throwing his hands into the air.

"She's got something there," Raoul said, looking at his former squire. "We don't know who these people are, they appear out of the blue and start killing people. The stormwings know nothing about them, it kind of makes sense."

Neal muttered something that sounded like "Delusional idiots" under his breath. Kel leaned back and cuffed him over the head as Dom punched his cousin while Alanna glared menacingly at the healer knight.

"We should contact Jonathan," Alanna said, standing up. Purple fire flowed from her hands into the fire. King Jonathan's face appeared.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly. Alanna proceeded to tell him Kel's theory. When Alanna finished he looked somewhat relieved. "At least we have a guess as to what is going on. I'll have Numair check into it."

"You've all lost it! You all are delusional!" Neal announced. About a hundred people chucked their rolls at him. "Fine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to put a bit of humor in there, it was a bit dark. But this chapter is dedicated to our lone reviewers: Mage of Dragons and Lady of Masbolle. Come on people! Out of forty hits only three reviews! The reviewers get a nice cup of hot cocoa and a slice of pie.

Thought/Quote/Motto for the day: Why go through the bush when you can go around it! (anyways, going around it is so much more fun!)

Signed,

Nativewildmage & Inkblot


	5. The Siege

Hey all! This is the fifth chapter by thingy. We've had some humour so now its back to being GRIM AND GORY! Heheheh….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To the gates, defend the gates!" Tortallan defenders rushed to the main gates and through their body mass against the solid oak doors. "Don't let them through" yelled sir Faleron of Kingsreach. "For Mithros and the King you shall not let them through!" Several bowmen fell from the ramparts arrows in their heads and chests. "The bastards!" roared the grizzled sergeant of the mark. He faced his men assembled with him upon the walls. "LOOSE!" he bellowed. A volley of arrows and bolts flew from the crenulations of the walls.

A yell was heard from outside the walls: "ladders up!" with this thirty wooden ladders slowly wound their way to the summit of the granite walls. "Spearmen, ready to repel borders!" yelled the Master at Arms, "shield wall, form up!" The spearmen all over the wall hefted their round, wooden shields into a wall and stuck their spears through the gaps. "Here they come!" Suddenly the world was spinning in the mayhem of the battle. Daniel, the master at arms found himself fighting instantly. An enemy soldier came rushing at him with a hand axe. Daniel found himself slipping into one of the sequences he taught so often. Then he realised his opponent was very skilled. Daniel had been trying to conserve energy by not pushing himself but now knew he would have to. Lunge, thrust, overhead parry, reverse, disengage, sieze block, verte block, hack. His opponent's head rolled off his shoulders onto the floor.

Already exhausted the master at arms looked around for another opponent to fight. His first thought at looking around was: shit! He was totally surrounded, the few remaining survivors on the walls being surrounded and killed off one by one, by the white clad warriors.

Looking back to himself he realised a powerfully built, nearly seven foot tall man dressed in chain and tunic was walking towards him. Daniel swung his hand and half sword in a complex swing at the man's face. To his horror the man grabbed the blade and snapped it off at the hilt. Still walking calmly towards him the man lifted his left hand and punched the master at arms in the face, knocking him out.

Down on the courtyard Sir Faleron and the last defenders of the town bravely held the centre, a fountain depicting the lord Mithros with hammer in hand. As more enemy soldiers came faleron began to lose himself to the berserk battle fury every human has, buried just below the surface. The enemy soldiers readied them selves for the last wave, in which they would surely wipe Faleron's remaining defenders off the face of this world.

But then for some reason the enemy drew their spears up again. A single man dressed in armour of burnished steel with golden trim stepped slowly and deliberately through the crowd of eager, waiting soldiers.

"Who is the leader of this…" he paused for a moment as though choosing which word to say next. "_Army_?

"I am" replied Faleron "though what it is to you I don't know and I doubt I ever will"

"Well then" said the man in his imperious voice "I challenge you to a duel…do you godless savages even know what that is?"

Faleron didn't take much offence to being called ignorant but he most certainly did not like to be called godless.

"Godless am I? We'll see who's _lifeless_ after this duel!"

They leapt into action at one and the same time jumping high into the air and crashing both their blades together. The impact recoil sent them spinning to the ground but both of them where at each others throats again in seconds. The soldiers cheered for which knight they supported and jeered insults at the one they didn't.

Then when both knights where locked together the back plate of Faleron's foot armour came undone and he fell to the ground with a deafening clang.

"Well" said the imperious knight disappointedly "I can't say that wasn't easy" With that he stabbed Faleron in the chest. The dying knight chuckled.

"What?" exclaimed the templar "your dying don't laugh!" Faleron nodded towards the cuirass plate of the other knight. The templar looked and roared in dismay. Now he knew why Faleron's boot flap had fallen open. Because Faleron's boot _knife _was now sticking out of his chest. Faleron had known he couldn't win but he had settled for a draw. The templars granted the tortallan soldiers free passage back to tortallan lands in respect for their leader's bravery. That night the templars flag hung over the desolated town of king's reach, while a small group of bloodied soldiers ran to Corus bearing dire news for King Jonathon.

Still shorter than I'd have liked, but its ok. RR.

Thought/saying/motto for the day: To die for him is better than to live meaninglessly.


	6. Leaving Home

Hey ya'll! The last chapter was great, eh? Well, this one you will meet…. someone…. but, being me I won't tell you! Hahaha. On with the chapter!

* * *

King Jonathan paced in his study, wringing his hands worriedly. His daughter, Lianne knocked quietly and opened the door, holding a tray filled with sweet rolls, a teapot and teacups.

She was tall and slender, her dark hair swept back into a knot, wisps of hair framing her face. She had his sapphire eyes and her mother's elegant nose, and a love for mischief (he felt she spent too much time with George). Carefully she set the tray on his desk and poured a cup of steaming tea.

"Papa, you need to sit down. Mama says," Lianne said, pushing the cup into her father's hands. "And Aunt Alanna says you're wearing a hole in the floor and that if you don't stop making noise above her apartments she'll come up and chain you to the chair. And then smack you."

Jonathan sighed and smiled wearily at his daughter as she perched on the edge of his desk. "She would say that."

"Is it any better?" she asked, swinging her legs. She had always been interested in the politic side of things, asking questions and forming her own opinions, though she was only seventeen.

"No, it's not fairing well. Sir Faleron of Kingsreach is dead, and Sir Merric is still exhausted." Jon said, watching Lianne. She had been helping him, organizing papers, recopying his scrawled notes, reminding him to eat and often lightening his dark moods.

"Sir Faleron? The one that was a year ahead of Keladry of Mindelan?" Lianne asked, raising her eyebrows elegantly.

Jonathan nodded. "We've had a hundred dead already," he said placing his head in his hands.

"We can't afford such losses." Lianne said quietly. Her father nodded. What he didn't tell her was that the forces were coming closer to the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jon was pacing again, before Alanna burst in the door. He braced himself for the impact. Instead Alanna went over to his desk and yanked a map from the wall.

"Alanna? What are you doing?" he demanded, going over to his champion.

"They are three miles away from the city," Alanna said, her finger tracing a line around the city. "I have a feeling they are going to try to take the palace."

"We need to get the children out." Jonathan said, beginning to pace again. He was wringing his hands, biting his lower lip.

"You're right. We need to find Thayet and tell her," Alanna said, her violet eyes tired and filled with pity. She knew Jon loved his children to death, and she did too. Thankfully Kally was in Carthak, but as for the others, they needed to get them out of the palace.

Jon waited for no answer, but sprinted out of the room in search of his wife. Where he got the energy, he had no idea. Alanna followed. Finally they found Thayet in the tower overlooking the Riders training yard.

"Thayet, love, we need to send the children out of the city. Lianne, Jasson, Liam. Roald is fine, but they youngsters need to go," Jonathan said, looking at Thayet. Silently she nodded, her hazel eyes as tired and weary as his. He enveloped her in a strong hug, her tears running silently down her cheeks.

Lianne, Jasson, and Liam were gathered in the office half an hour later. Lianne held Jasson and Liam in her arms, softly shushing their whimpers. She looked to her parents with sapphire eyes questioning, though she knew what must be done.

"You will be sent out with body guards to various small fiefs till the fighting has ceased. We will send for you when it has finished." Jon said, looking at the three young ones. Liam and Jasson rushed at their parents, hugging their legs as Lianne stood quietly.

"Papa? Mama? What will happen?" Liam asked, tugging on Thayet's skirt.

Thayet looked down at her son with sorrow filled eyes. "I don't know sweetling."

"When do we leave?" Lianne asked softly.

"In an hour, you need to pack," Jonathan said, giving his daughter a tight hug. "I love you honey. I promise, I'll call you back the moment the fighting is over."

"I know Papa," she said with a small smile. "I love you too." She didn't see the small tear run down his cheek as he let his baby girl go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Lianne and two bodyguards left the palace through the side entrance with their horses. Lianne rode the spirited horse her father had given her when she was thirteen. She was a steel gray mare with a darker mane. Lianne had named her Dreamwhisperer, or Dream for short.

With her were bodyguards, two of her fathers best men-at-arms. The blonde Rys, and the shorter stocky Andre. Both had serious looks on their faces, their hands on the hilts of their swords. Lianne held her strung longbow at the ready. They rode in a stifling silence.

"So where is my father sending me?" Lianne asked, looking from Andre to Rys.

"To Mindelan, farthest from the palace with strong enough defenses," Andre answered in his thick mountain burr.

"Oh."

"Don't worry Your Highness," Rys said, mistaking her sullen voice for fear. "Andre and me have orders to stay with you and escort you back."

"Alright then," Lianne said, smiling at Rys. He was a cheerful sort and a good fighter. Andre was the smarter of the two; he made up for his slowness with it. Rys and Andre always worked as a team, often escorting Lianne to random places at her fancy.

Uncorking her water flask she dumped half of it over her head, drinking a little afterwards. Rys laughed while Andre grinned at her. They had protected her since she was twelve and knew her pretty well.

"Even under stress she still manages to make folks laugh," Rys said chuckling. "Good to know some things won't change."

"Aye," Andre agreed. "She's always…" Andre said no more, and neither did Rys. Two perfectly aimed arrows had hit them and killed them.

Lianne quickly put her reins in her teeth and set her arrow to her bow, aiming at the area where the arrows that had killed her two bodyguards came from. There was a rustling in the brush, she swiftly turned.

"Who ever you are, show yourself," she ordered angrily. "Before I shoot you and haul your sorry behind before the King."

A young man stepped out of the brush, holding his sword aloft…

* * *

Hahahahaaa! A cliffhanger! Do I love those things or what? Well, as always read and review and be prepared for Thingy's chapter! (Nativewildmage wrote this)

Thought/saying/motto for the day- fear is a good thing; it means you're paying attention.

Oh, we figured we'd clear something up for one of the reviewers. We know Tortall is not a real place, we're writing this for FUN. Nativewildmage is taking French, so back off. If you don't like the fic, don't read it. (See, this is the bit that you see Nativewildmage's temper really comes out, and ya know what? This isn't the half of it.)


	7. Held Captive

Hey all, this is actually Nativewildmage again, as Thingy did something somewhat crippling. He broke his arm falling from a tree. So, I get the pleasure of doing this chapter! Ha, aren't you lucky? Well, on with the chapter.

* * *

"Who're you?" Lianne demanded, still holding her bow at ready. She looked at the intruder, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, he still held his sword aloft. "Who're you?" Lianne repeated, her patience wearing thin.

"David," the man replied. He watched her curiously, looking from her mount to the bow in her hands. "Can you really use that?"

"Yes, do you want to see?" Lianne snapped.

"I'll pass on that, thank you." David said with a smile. Lianne scowled. Suddenly ropes were thrown over her, securing her arms to her side. She dropped her bow, the arrow grazing her leg. She watched as ropes were thrown over Dreams neck, she struggled against her restraints.

"Let me go! My father will have your lives!" she said loudly, but calmly. Inside she was boiling with anger and fear.

"Oho, our lives are at stake! Lads, let her go!" a man behind her said, laughing outright. "What is he, a miller?"

"He's _King_," she spat at him.

"This is the one we've been looking for lads," the man said before roughly putting a cloth gag in her mouth. But not before she could swear vividly at him.

They led her towards a large meadow. In it were orderly rows of tents, surrounding multiple fire pits. Horses were picketed near their owner's tents, eating the lush grass. They led her to a tent nearest to the largest tent; obviously one meetings and such were held in. She was pulled from Dream and forced inside a tent, bare of anything besides a large wooden pole in the middle. Roughly she was thrown to the ground, against the pole, her wrists chained behind her. Outside she heard Dream being picketed near the tent. The two men that had roped her, then chained her to the pole left, leaving only Lianne and David in the tent. He watched her thoughtfully, fully ignoring her dark glare. The men hadn't bothered to remove the gag, but that didn't stop her from planning a way to escape. She figured David was to be her guard, as he was just sitting there.

She pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them, closing her sapphire eyes. Rys and Andre were dead, she was being held captive in the gods only knew where, she was chained to a post and gagged. The realm was under attack, presumably by her captors. Liam and Jasson where somewhere with their bodyguards, and she was expected at Mindelan. She was snapped from her thoughts as some men stormed in.

"This is the girl?" a man asked, looking at her. He was large and somewhat menacing. The one behind him was thin, crows' feet at his eyes, and tired looking.

"Yessir, this is her," David replied, standing. "She didn't come easily."

"Really?" the larger man pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Are you the Princess?"

"No, I'm the miller's daughter," she snapped, glaring at the man, who had also come, who had accused her of being so.

"Feisty thing isn't she?" the older man asked, rubbing his hand over his head.

"Keep her here. You," the large man pointed to David. "You guard her. She shouldn't need more than one guard." He crouched in front of Lianne. "You're a prize. We hold you ransom and soon this whole land will bow before God."

Lianne spat at his feet. "Mithros and the Goddess strike me if I lie, but we will _never_ surrender!" She glared at him, daring him to contradict her.

"We'll see," the man said. He stood, and left, the others following him.

Once they were safely out of hearing Lianne finally blew. "That stupid jerk! He's nothing but a piece of filth!"

"You shouldn't talk of him that way," David shot.

"It's the truth! Didn't your ma teach you to be honest?" Lianne asked, glaring at the man.

"Of course she did, keep your mouth off my mother!" David said loudly.

"I will talk as I please thank you. I'm the daughter of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, sister of her majesty Emperor Kalasin of Carthak and the Tortallan Crown Prince Roald and his Yamani wife Shinkokami. You, have no right to treat me as if I'm a slave," Lianne said, stating her authority. David didn't even flinch.

"None of those names and titles rings a single bell. To me you are some savage princess." David said arrogantly.

"I'll show you a savage princess," Lianne said furiously. She went to kick him, only to have searing pain shoot up her leg. She let out a stream of vivid and colorful words, leaving David with a shocked and slightly amused look on his face.

"Yeah, I'd call that savage," David said with a nod.

"Will you shut your mouth and get off your sorry butt and get me something for this? Preferably some clean bandage and water!" Lianne snapped, her voice loud enough for more men than David to hear.

"I'm supposed to guard you." David stated.

"_Do you really think I'm going to stand up and go anywhere! I'm chained to a dang post and kinda can't move, not to mention I have searing pain through my leg!" _she screamed at him. Men throughout camp stopped what they were doing and looked towards the tent where the princess was held.

"She's got a set of lungs on her," one man commented idly. Others laughed heartily.

David left and soon returned with the requested items. He handed them to her, only to have her roll her eyes. "Do you really think I can dress this wound with my hands behind my back?" she demanded. He looked apprehensive. "I'm not going to run. I can barely walk."

Finally David released her chains and stood near her, watching her. Carefully she pulled back her breeches leg and cleaned the gash with warm water and wrapped it with the linen. She pulled the cloth back down avoiding touching it again.

"Where'd you learn to dress wounds?" David asked, tying her back to the post.

"My mother, the Lioness and the palace healer Duke Baird. And nightly studies with the Riders," Lianne said leaning against the post. "Why?"

"Most princesses don't know how to dress wounds," David said, sitting on the ground.

"Most princesses don't wear breeches either," Lianne replied, closing her eyes. "My mother is officially commander-in-chief for the Riders." Seeing his confused look she explained. "The Riders are the irregular army. They accept men and women at the age of fifteen, all races. They work in groups of seven to together with their ponies, they each have two, they're quicker, and so they work better hunting bandits and tracking. My mother and her guard Buri founded them. She helps train them, and I train with them too."

"Women fight in your armies? Now I know why they call you savages!" David exclaimed, appalled.

"Do you really want to say that again?" she glared at him menacingly. "Yes, women fight in our armies, and also have their knighthoods. Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau and Lady Keladry of Mindelan are two of the best knights in the realm. The Lioness saved my father multiple times, and brought back the Dominion Jewel. The Protector of the Small saved her people and helped stop the war. Do _not_ say women can't fight."

"They only became knights to find husbands. Your whole kingdom is barbaric," David said dryly. The only thing that kept Lianne from lunging at him and breaking his nose were the chains.

"You take that back!"

"No."

Lianne gave him one last glare and managed to turn away from him. She rested her head against the post, her eyes closed. For her plan to work, she would have to stay a couple of days, and then sneak off at night. She'd take Dream, and also Red and Dusty, Rys and Andre's horses. She dozed off thinking.

A couple hours later Lianne was shaken roughly. Forgetting she was in chains she struck out, narrowly missing David's nose. "Dang, missed."

"Very funny Princess. I was told to give you food," David said, shoving a hard roll and a piece of dried meat at her. He set a flask of water beside her and returned to his spot near the tent flap and his own food.

"Thanks," Lianne said, blinking her sleep away. She tore a piece from the roll and put it in her mouth. Her wrists were bruised and raw from the chains, and the rest of her sore from staying in one position for too long. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Dusk, you've been asleep for three hours." David replied, not looking up from his food. "A precious three hours of silence."

"Did you take those precious hours to get it through your think head that we will not surrender?" Lianne shot.

"Yeah, only made me think you are more barbaric and savage than I originally thought," he said with a smirk.

"You're annoying you know? A little pest, kind of like a flea," Lianne said airily. She glanced up to see David growing red, she laughed.

"At least I'm not a savage," he retorted.

"That, my enemy, is getting _very_ repetitive," Lianne said scowling at David.

"'My enemy'?" David asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, 'my friend' didn't exactly work now did it?" she asked sarcastically. "Now would you shut up? I could use my rest."

"Here," David chucked a rolled blanket at her head. He smirked as she glared at him. "Good night."

"Shut up stupid."

* * *

Ok, this was not a very good chapter, but I needed to get it through that David and Lianne are not friends, and Lianne right now is very ticked off and David thinks she's a savage. That obviously came up a couple times so yeah. Next chapter is Thingy's and it is sure to be better than this!

Quote/though/motto for the day: Your life belongs to you and nobody else.


	8. The War

Hey all its thingy again. As wildmage told you I've broken my right arm in two different places, so it will be an even shorter chapter than usual. So here it is.

Disclaimer type thing: The god in this story is merely similar to the Christian god. He is not meant to represent that or any other gods.

King Jonathan of Conte looked down at the horde below him. Reinforcements would arrive in just over a day. He wondered just how long they really had, two hours…three?

Again he looked down on the horde. There where many siege weapons he recognised and many more he did not. There where huge trebuchets the likes of which where only seen in carthak nowadays. There where battering rams and giant shields. There was also to his surprise miners, nearly a hundred of them. The king had no idea what the cruel invaders would do with them.

Jacques de Orleans looked up at the formidable citadel and realised that this was the beast's lair. He was standing on the devils doorstep and with god as his witness he would bash down the door.

John Tracy stared up at the walls of the castle from siege tower three, known for some odd reason as Gabriel's hammer…bloody priests he thought. He respected and worshipped god but he hated the priests. The Germans in his floor thought he was weird and unfortunately for him his entire floor was German, they would never bloody shut up!

He sighed and looked out of the window. He rubbed his eyes, he must be seeing double. He chuckled; he thought he had seen two suns just then. What a ridiculous notion. About a second later three nearly three tons of granite masonry launched from a Tortallan mangonel crashed into siege tower three.

De Orleans looked up with untapped rage at the walls of stronghold city. The only target in sight was the keep but there was huge gap between that and the outer wall. De Orleans was not a fool; he knew what would be in the middle. Buildings, wood, thatched roofs, cloth and hay. He chuckled without humour and stared at the keep as though he could see King Jonathon like he was next to him.

He called a herald, who gave him a speaking cone. He yelled through it up to a guard on the wall. Nearly fifty foot upwards a guard looked down at him. "What do you want ya bastard?"

"Find your king or leader or whatever you call him and bring him to the ramparts" yelled de Orleans through the speaking cone.

"Why so you can shoot him?"

"_No_ you barbarian so I can talk to him!"

The grizzled old watchman was totally stumped at this. He had clearly not expected the invaders to talk terms after their vicious rampage through the country.

"Um…ok I'll go get him" shouted the watchman.

Simpleton, thought de Orleans. They where all such fools. Except that knight he admitted grudgingly. What had his name been…Faleron that was it. He had been a brave one. It still disgusted de Orleans that these savages had knights. I knight was a knight by the power and judgement of god nothing else.

He looked back up at the wall and struggled to keep himself from laughing. A woman with flaming read hair stood there. He could just make out her breasts which at that distance away from him where the only signs of her gender.

"_You_ are the king of this land?" he asked not quite managing to keep his amusement out of his voice.

"I am the king's champion!" she called out. Suddenly de Orleans knew he would have to kill her and soon. She had the quiet confidence of a killer. From the height the woman was at it was impossible to see any of the features of her face, but somehow, instinctively de Orleans knew she had purple eyes.

"Ask your king" he roared up at the walls "does he know where his daughter is?"

Minutes later a messenger ran through the stone corridors of the castle bound for the king's chamber. He burst in through the solid oak doors not bothering to knock.

"Your majesty" he panted, gasping for breath "bad news sire, _very_ bad news!"


	9. The Escape

Hey all! This is the next chapter written by Nativewildmage! The last bit written by Thingy was fabulous yes? I thought so! Right now he has a hammer slung over his shoulder, telling me not to give out important information. Maybe I won't then… Anywho, get ready for this chapter!

* * *

David had been coming back from the river, where he had been watering the horses when he heard voices coming from the woods. "…We'll send her back to her father bit by bit. If they want their princess back they'll have to surrender." A familiar voice said.

Without really thinking he dropped the buckets and sprinted through the trees towards the camp. He skidded to a halt, barely missing a large tree. What was he doing? He was about to tear through camp to find some savage princess? All because he heard some men talking? He fetched the fallen buckets, refilling them and slowly made his way back to camp. Setting the buckets near his mount and the princesses he entered the tent and sat near the opening.

Lianne watched him with curious eyes. Usually he shot a glare her way or insulted her, calling her a savage. But now he was quiet and ignoring her. She had to admit it was a nice change, but something was wrong. Maybe with him acting this way she'd be able to escape tonight. She just prayed he fell asleep.

* * *

That night David still hadn't said a word and Lianne was planning her escape. When he went to get food she carefully moved, pulling a leather envelope out of her back pocket. Inside were the fine metal lock picks that her Uncle George had given her for her thirteenth birthday. Slipping a thin pick between her fingers she slowly set about to picking the lock that chained her wrists to the pole. David strode in and handed her the usual camp fare, a hunk of slightly stale bread, a strip of dried meat and a flask of water. He sat near the tent flap, watching outside. She ate her meager supper, secretly hiding the picks until he left for a time.

An hour or so later he left to use the privy and she began. Two picks and her chains fell to the ground. She heard a rustling outside and a couple of voices. She backed up on the chains, hiding them from view, to make the men think she was still chained. Two men entered, David and de Orleans. David looked slightly suspicious, but de Orleans hadn't noticed as he pulled out a small vial with a cork stopper. Carefully he drew a tiny knife, holding it to her arm. She bit back a scream as he cut her arm, a wide maniac like grin on his face, letting the blood drip into the vial. Next he cut a lock of her hair, placing both the hair and the vial in a small leather pouch.

"This should be enough. Let the barbaric king know where his daughter is," de Orleans said with a sneer. "Watch her," he ordered David. David nodded and settled on the ground. As de Orleans exited she was able to see outside. It was dark, the stars out. If she waited much longer for David to sleep she wouldn't be able to escape.

An hour later, as every man bunked down for the night, David rose silently and crouched beside Lianne. "Princess," he whispered. "Princess, wake up!"

"I was never asleep you dolt," Lianne said rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to get you out of here," he whispered, searching her eyes.

"What? _You_ help the _savage_?" Lianne asked incredulously. "You're joking."

"No. I heard some men talking. They're planning on sending you to your father piece by piece." David said quietly, looking to see her reaction.

Lianne hadn't even flinched. "And you plan to get me out of here how? And what will you do when I leave? You'll probably be charged with treason, helping me to escape you know."

David frowned, he hadn't thought of that. "I'll figure that out later, now we just need to concentrate on getting you out of here," he answered.

"Not a problem," Lianne said with a confident grin.

"What do you mean?" David said, puzzled.

"This," Lianne stood, the chains that were supposed to be attached to her wrists falling to the ground. David looked at her with surprise.

"How did you…" he said eyebrows raised. She held up the leather envelope of picks. He gaped open mouthed.

"Didn't think a princess would have picks, let alone know how to use them?" Lianne said, crossing her arms over her chest with a satisfied smile. David nodded stunned. "How am I to get out of this place?"

"I'll get your horse," David said, about to leave. Lianne caught his arm.

"And my packs, and the horses of my body guards who you rudely killed. And their packs too," Lianne said, putting on her air of royalty that she had learned from her parents.

"Right," David said with a nod, still in a slight daze. Quietly David crept out, finding Lianne and her guard's horses and their packs. He returned setting the packs in front of the princess. "Sorry, no saddles, they're in the supply tent, which is guarded."

"That's fine, I'll do without," Lianne said with a shrug. She exited the tent, silently greeting Dream, giving her a hug. Dream pawed at the ground. "No, don't do that," she whispered gently. Rys and Andre's horses, Anvil and Hammer crowded around her. She greeted both of them with sad eyes. "Hey boys, we're getting out of here," she said softly. Taking the packs she placed them on their backs, silently calming them. She quickly fashioned lead ropes out of the rope David handed her. She placed a blanket on Dream, grasped her mane and pulled herself up with practiced ease. She leaned down and took hold of Hammer and Anvil's ropes. She looked at David, feeling a bit of sorrow at leaving him. She didn't know what for, and was slightly, well very, appalled that she would feel sad to leave. "Well, thanks. It was nice knowing you," she said quietly.

"You too… princess," David said, watching her leave silently.

* * *

Lianne rode quietly through the dark woods. She needed to be far away before they found she was gone and began to comb the area. She couldn't go back to Corus, they'd know that's where she'd be headed. As far as she knew she needed to be where they wouldn't think to look. The farthest place from the capital, but nowhere near any towns. Once she was far enough not to be heard she pushed Dream into a fast trot, Anvil and Hammer following obediently.

After a while she came across a cool spring, sheltered by a large willow tree, its branches skimming the calm water. She needed a rest, as did the horses. She cupped her hands and dipped them into the cold water, bringing it to her lips. She drank deeply, thankful for a change from the stale tasting water she was given. She splashed the water over her face; it dripped from her cheeks mixing with the tears she didn't know she cried. She was gods knew where with three horses for company, her parents didn't know if she was alive or dead. She leaned up against the tree, her saddle blanket over her shoulders, eyes closed.

Suddenly Lianne felt as though she was being watched. She silently got to her feet, reaching for the boot knives she had hidden. She heard footsteps coming closer and some twigs snapping. She put her back to the tree, holding her knives firmly.

"It's alright princess, its just me," a voice said. She groaned. Hadn't she gotten rid of him? David appeared, holding a dark roan gelding.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sheathing her knives and running her fingers through her hair tiredly. "Didn't I leave you back at your camp?"

"Yes but then I realized that if you left and I was still there they would know that I helped you escape and then I would be charged with treason and then I would be killed, then I would never see my mother again or my little sisters and I would never live to see my sisters married and I wouldn't marry and my family would be in disgrace," David said in one breath. He stopped rambling only when Lianne held her hands up, her fingers glowing with a dark blue fire. He went silent, eyes wide, looking at her in shock and amazement.

"Thank you," she said sitting down. Mithros could he talk! He was almost as bad as her younger brother Liam who loved to talk, usually for hours on end till her father would either pick him up and lock him in the nursery to annoy the maids or he would just make a bubble with his gift around Liam, letting no sound escape. (Of course Liam never noticed) "So you're coming with me?" she asked.

"I suppose so, wherever you're going," David replied letting his gelding roam over to the water with the others. "So where _are_ you going?"

Lianne groaned and put her head in her hands. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Well, it was shorter than I had hoped, but I was told not to do certain things in the story, so yeah. Get ready for Thingy's next chapter! (Sorry folks, I'm running out of adjectives) But of course, before that we'd like some reviews! You know the drill, click the button! 

Signed,

Nativewildmage (and Inkblot too)

Quote/thought/motto- truthful words are not pretty, and pretty words are not truthful. (Either Confucius or Lao Tzu, can't remember and don't feel like looking it up.)


	10. The First Wave

Hey all it's me again! My arm didn't quite heal properly so the doctors broke it again and it's now very painful. So this chapter will be one big battle because I'm not in the best of moods.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Karl Franz, a German sergeant at arms was sitting in siege tower one wishing he was somewhere else, anywhere else but here. His tower would be attacking the most heavily defended part of the walls: the outer gate house. About five minutes ago he had been wishing he was in siege tower three but that had just collapsed in a storm of splinters.

"Ten minutes till go time!" he yelled out to his floor, the very top one. He thought about his wife and kids back home in Germany. He took out the ship measures they had been given, kind of like sextants and looked up at the sun again. Bloody hell he thought, "Five minutes everyone!" He waited, watching the solid oak ramp. Soon it began to creep ominously open. He blew on the whistle "go time!" His men poured onto the ramp, screaming and yelling prayers and hymns. Franz could hear himself yelling but he did not know what he was yelling anymore. He heard someone behind him yell in French: "come on lads, let god hear you, shields up don't let them see your faces!" The templars slaughtered the defenders to a man, tossing the corpses down onto the cobbled streets below.

It was only in doing this did they see what was down there. Nearly three hundred peasants armed with longbows…led by a girl in armour. He felt like chuckling but could not. Instead it came out as some sort of gurgle. He looked down at himself and realised that three arrows where sticking from his body. He swore and then fell from the tall, tall gatehouse. As he fell he let of one final cry: "FOR THE TEMPLARS!"

His body hit the floor with a sickening crunch, landing right in front of Keladry of Mindelan's feet.

Three hundred metres along the wall sir john Gray led his men out of siege tower five. Sir Gray was from Cambridge a small province in England. He was also a knight superior in the military order of st John. He was one of the few non-templar knights to go on this crusade and contrary to what his fellow knights had said so far he had not regretted a second of it. As soon as he was out, onto the walls he scanned his surroundings. The very first thing he noticed was a detachment of men-at-arms from fief Hollyrose armed with crossbows. "Men!" he called out, "to me, shields up, rank by rank formation!" His men formed up around him just as the volley of bolts screamed out from the crossbows. Of the thirty five bolts that sped out, only two hit their targets: one a templar sergeant who had been to slow in getting behind his shield, the other a volunteer from acre only fifteen years old. Sir grey yelled out again: "front racks kneel, spears out, slow advance!" The crossbowmen could not reload because they had to keep backing away and they could not attack because of the spears. One brave man tried and was subsequently skewered on a templar spear. Once the crossbowmen had fled Sir grey swung the standard of st George (st George being the name for this area of the wall) out to de Orleans headquarters, where he knew the grand master would be watching.

King Jonathon the III was not in the best of moods. Although so far the enemy had gained no real footholds the casualties on both sides where horrendous, with seven hundred tortallan soldiers and four militiamen dead or wounded. The enemy's casualties wound up to nearly twice that. Walking to his desk he suddenly wondered where lianne was. Then he remembered. She was gone. He looked at his desk sighing, when he saw the amount of work he had to do. Then he noticed an oddly shaped, lumpy parcel. It seemed to be wrapped in some sort of flag. He took of the flag and looked at it. He stared at it for a moment not knowing which flag it was. Then he gasped in horror suddenly realising what it was. It was a flag he saw every day. A flag he saw outside his walls. It was the flag of the hated invader. A plain red cross on a blank white background. He looked down. There was a black cloth on the lump; this cloth unlike the last was not wrapped around it only covering it. Fearing some sort of trap King Jonathon nudged it apprehensively with one, bejewelled finger. The cloth fell off and for the second time that day the king gasped in horror. Laying on his desk was a severed human head. The head had a look of both intense agony and quiet satisfaction on its bloodied face. _Then_ the King realised who it was. The head had belonged to sir faleron of Kingsreach. This time the king did not gasp. He yelled and yelled. "Guards!...GUARDS!"


	11. Warriors Hollow

Hey all! This is Nativewildmage! Thingy's last chapter was great wasn't it? A bit bloody, but great. I hope this one is ok too!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, you guys are so enthusiastic you know? I'm glad to see some new names!

* * *

**_Warriors Hollow_**

Lianne ruffled through Andre's saddlebags to find a map. She spread it on the ground, tracing a road with one finger. She could barely see in the pale morning light. They couldn't go to the capital. And she couldn't go much of anywhere with the knight in tow. She sighed. What in the name of the Goddess was she supposed to do? She needed to stay out of the enemies grasp, but she had nowhere to go. If she went to Mindelan they would take the knight prisoner. She put her head in her hands. Why did it all have to be so complicated!

A warm presence beside her brought her back into reality. Dream, Anvil and Hammer where beside her, nudging her and whickering in concern. She gently stroked their soft noses, reassuring them that she was all right. Behind her David stirred. She didn't bother to turn, "Enjoy your beauty rest?" she asked.

"Yes I did thank you," he retorted standing up. "How long've you been up?"

"A good two hours. You snore you know," Lianne said, glaring at him as he sat opposite of her.

"Really? So _that's_ why I've always had a tent to myself!" he joked, looking at Lianne to share it.

"Probably," she said giving him an icy look and turning back to the map.

"So. Where are we going?" David asked trying to act as though Lianne hadn't looked at him seconds before like she wanted to kill him. She probably did anyway.

"I have no idea," Lianne said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well," David said. That apparently hadn't been the answer he was hoping for.

Lianne scanned the map, but one area in particular stood out. Warriors Hollow. It was a small valley with a small river running through it. No one lived in the surrounding areas because it was said to be haunted by all the dead Tortallan warriors, killed in mercilessly battle. Her mother, the Lioness, Daine and Buri had taken her there when she was little, telling her the tales of the fallen warriors and lady knights. It would be perfect. It was a forgotten area, hidden by thick wooded areas. She stood and folded the map, tucking it into her saddlebag. She put the blanket on Dream and secured Anvil's lead rope to her mare's bridle. Silently she swung herself onto the mare's broad back and handed Hammer's lead rope to David.

David looked confused. "You hold it, see? Like this," she snapped. She held up Anvil's lead rope. He shot her a quick glare and mounted up. Swiftly he tied Hammer to his mount, Storm. "Wouldya look at that? The lad's done it!" she exclaimed, raising her hands towards the heavens.

"Can we get moving?" David asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Lianne said nothing, she only moved ahead at a trot, leading the way to Warriors Hollow. David sighed and followed with out a word. Where all women in this forsaken place like this?

"Yes, they are," Lianne said over her shoulder.

"How? How'd you read my mind?" David stuttered, slightly scared that this foreign princess could get inside his head.

"You voiced that last though out loud dolt," Lianne snapped, rolling her sapphire eyes.

"Oh."

* * *

They rode, only stopping to rest and water the horses. As the progressed the forest got thicker and thicker, blocking out almost all light. Only scattered bits of sunlight made it through the dense canopy. David's gelding Storm jumped at every sound as his master fought to get him under contol. Dream, Anvil and Hammer on the other hand were calm, barely caring when twigs snapped or birds called. Lianne fought laughter as she watched him fight to control his mount, while the Tortallan horses really could care less. Amazing what a Wildmage could do!

"When will we be there? We've been traveling for _hours_!" David said loudly.

"How do your commanding officers take you? You seem to be very obnoxious. You whine like a little child deprived of sweets," Lianne commented drily. "Even the common children of Tortall act better than this."

David shut up. But that didn't stop him from fidgeting repeatedly and twitching at every sound made in the forest. Annoyed, Lianne decided to distract him.

"So, what's your home like?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Oh, its amazing, there are rolling hills, magnificent cathedrals, beautiful architecture, everything. My sisters are great, they're six, twelve and eighteen. My brothers are four, twelve and thirteen. William and Eliza are twins," he said, pride in his voice. "What about you?"

"Well, my brother Roald is married to a Yamani Princess, Shinko. And my sister Kally is married to the Emperor Kaddar. Liam and Jasson are both younger than me, and great pests," Lianne said, feeling a great mix of happiness and sadness. She missed her family terribly. "My mama and papa are the best people in the world. Mama is from Sarain and his half K'mir. Papa was the only Conte prince. My papa wields the Dominion Jewel and my mama is the commander-in-chief of the Riders."

"The Riders is the force that accepts women to fight alongside men?" David asked, trying to remember.

"Yup. And most of my adopted family are warriors." Lianne said, watching his reaction. He didn't even flinch. "Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Sir Gareth of Naxen, the Wildmage, Numair Salmalin, Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop, the list goes on and on." There was not even a flicker of recognition on his face. "They're some of the greatest warriors in Tortall, even the world."

"Really? That's interesting." David said in a monotone voice.

Lianne decided to change the subject. "So why did you invade my country?"

"We're trying to convert all you…" he looked at her and changed the word he was about to use. Lianne suspected it was 'savage' once again. "…People to Christianity."

"Christianity?"

"Its when you worship God," David explained. He saw her confused look. "A perfect being who lives in Heaven. He created the earth and the stars and the planets. He represents every thing good and pure."

"We have gods and goddesses. Lots of them," Lianne replied. She heard a rustling in the bushes around her. She looked at David, who had two swords strapped to his waist. "Give me your sword," she whispered, jerking her head at the brush. He looked from her to the sword at his waist incredulously. "NOW!" she whispered louder this time. He handed the sword over, un-strapping his own. "I'm sorry to say, but we need to…dispose of anyone from your camp. They'll tell your commanding officer where we are. Agreed?"

"But…" he silenced at Lianne's piercing glare. "Fine. Agreed."

Two men burst out of the trees, not knights, but foot soldiers. Lianne backed up, placing herself at David's back. She blocked as the man lunged at her, carefully avoiding the blade. She met his sword with a loud clash, but the tip of his sword sliced her arm. She lunged in, her eyes burning furiously. Minutes later the man lay on the ground dead. She wiped sweat from her forehead, but as she did so her arm throbbed. She lay the sword down and ripped a strip of cloth from the dead man's tunic, binding the wound. She looked at David who looked impressed.

"What?" she asked bitterly, she was not in the mood right now.

"Nice swordsmanship," he said, looking from her to her now dead opponent.

This was not what she had been expecting. "Oh… thanks." She muttered, wiping her blade on the ground. She returned it and took the two blades from the dead man, strapping them to her waist. She mounted Dream. "We need to get out of here," she said absently.

David nodded. "I'm right behind you Princess… OUCH!" he winced as Lianne chucked an acorn cluster at his head. "What was that for!"

"Stop calling me Princess, I hate it. I hated it when I was little, I hate it now, and I'll hate it till I die. I know I'm royalty, but I do like to be treated like a real person, not a porcelain doll. Understand?" she said. She didn't turn around, but David knew she was glaring.

"All right, you didn't need to throw something at me. You could've just told me." David said, rubbing his forehead. "You have good aim though."

"I was taught by the best. And I got bored by myself when my parents were in meetings."

"Oh."

* * *

They rode in silence as the sun set, finally coming upon Warriors Hollow. Lianne motioned for David to stop as she slid off Dream. She stepped quietly into the clearing, silence looming over them. The faint light lit the clearing, giving it a luminescent quality. The moonlight fell through the leaves of the trees upon the thick grass. Lianne slid off Dream and released her and Anvil. It was exactly as it was when she was here last with her mother, the Lioness and Buri. She quietly wandered over to the single tree in the clearing, a strong willow. She parted the sweeping branches, stepping inside the protective circle.

She stepped up to the strong trunk, placing her hands on the bark; she traced three names with her fingertips.

Queen Thayet of Tortall Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau Buriram Toukarom of the Hua Ma Veralidaine Sarrasri-Salmalin Princess Lianne of Tortall 

Underneath the names was the date of five years ago. She sat on the ground cross legged, her head bowed. She missed her family, her friends. She had no idea when, if, she would see them again. A single tear slid down her cheek unnoticed. Overhead the wind blew gently through the branches, making them show their silver-green undersides. There was a soft creaking. She looked up, seeing an old swing moving in the wind. She stood and looked at it. The wood of the seat was worn and weathered, the ropes attaching it to the branch ahead were entwined with vines. She sat down, it had seemed a lot bigger five years ago when it had been erected.

Lianne jumped slightly as she felt hands on her shoulders, pushing the swing gently. She looked up to see David there, a small smile on his face.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to," he said quietly. "There's a fire outside."

"Oh all right," she said standing. David turned, but as he did so he fell to the ground with a groan. "What'd you do?" she asked, kneeling down.

"Must've gotten hurt when we were fighting," he gasped, wincing. "Pain just kicked in now."

"Apparently," she said, looking at the gash that ran down his lower leg. "Lets get you out to the fire so I can clean that up."

After a couple attempts they made it to the fire that David had made. Lianne rummaged through her bags, finding a salve made by Duke Baird and the Lioness. She poured water over the wound, cleaning it. She looked at David who was pale and sweating.

"Um, I'm going to put you to sleep so I can work, alright?" she said, raising her hand. Before he could answer she touched his forehead with a fingertip glowing with blue fire. David slumped against his bags, asleep. "Gods I love that spell," she muttered, pulling out a fine needle and thread. Carefully she stitched up his wound and spread salve on it. She bandaged it with a strip of her tunic, careful not to wake him.

When David woke an hour later he found a medium sized pot filled with a good smelling soup.

"Princess?" Once again an acorn flew at his head, its aim true. "Lianne."

"Better. What do you need?" Lianne emerged from the shelter of the willow.

"I was just wondering where you got to," he said, glancing at his leg. "You fixed it?"

"Yes."

"What's to eat?"

* * *

Hey, this chapter was more about them getting to know each other, so it wasn't that eventful. Hope ya'll liked it, and yeah, I know its probably getting boring: review. Just think how boring it would be if you didn't review? It'll take what, 60 seconds? Thanks!

Nativewildmage OUT!

Thought/quote/motto- "Mistrust begets mistrust and trust begets accomplishment."-Confucius


	12. Roses and Tears

Hey everybody! This is like the first update we've done in forever I know, and for that I'm eternally sorry! (This is NWM here, not Weirdo… I mean Thingy) But, please don't be mad. We've both been really busy, me with school and riding and Thingy with…. Well, I dunno what he's been doing. Freezing in England I guess… I'm putting the quote here so I don't forget, kay?

Quote/thought of the day/ whatever you wanna call it: "There's all kinds of luck. Some you've got and some you make. Some you carry with you and some you pick up along the way."- The Druid of Shannara by Terry Brooks. (Great book, I recommend it to you all)

* * *

The Templar scout wandered through the undergrowth of the valley, his small and wiry body sliding easily through the dense vegetation. He quickly realized however that he would never find anything worth reporting back to camp if he continued like this. He stood up tall and looked around. In front and behind of himself he saw just more plants stretching as far as the eye can see, which was not particularly far. To his left about a mile off was a barren looking hill; the rim of the valley he was in. To his right was a large cairn made of some sort of rock. He ventured over to it and scrambled up. Looking around he could see nothing: a tree, a boulder, a small fire, a…he checked himself and looked back. A small fire making only a little smoke, two figures hunched around it. One was a woman, the other a Templar knight. The scout crept closer so he could hear them.

The woman drove her horse faster, steering around the larger clumps of plants and old trees. Looking back she realized she had been riding for nothing. Her pursuers had let off long ago leaving her to starve in the wilderness. She had been with a rider company who when seeing a enemy foraging party had ambushed it. That was when they learned even the invaders foraging parties where knights. Up ahead she realized, was one of the enemy's knights. Drawing back, out of earshot she pulled a pendant from under her shirt.

"Hey, I need back up, I'm about three and a half miles from camp!" she whispered into the pendant. She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Leah?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, I need back up ASAP!"

"We're only a mile from you, sit tight." The voice said. "And stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir," Leah said with a sarcastic tone. Why did her cousin just have to be the Rider in charge of their group?

She wasn't going to get in trouble, she was going to keep herself out of trouble. Carefully she leveled her bow and shot. The Templar scout went down. She took his place, watching. Upon looking closer she realized who she was looking at.

"Oh, goddess," Leah whispered.

* * *

Lianne and David sat by the small fire, each wrapped in blankets. The wind blew softly through the trees as the horses relaxed, eating grass contentedly. Lianne hummed under her breath, a Gallan song that her adopted Aunt, Daine, had taught her, called Red is the Rose.

"What are you humming?" David asked quietly, looking across the fire at her.

Lianne smiled and began to sing.

_Red is the rose, by yonder garden grows_

_And fair, is the lily of the valley,_

_Clear is the water, the flows from the Boyne_

_But my love is fairer than any._

_Come over the hills, my Gallan lad_

_Come over the hills to your darling_

_You choose the rose, love, and I'll make the vows_

_And I'll be your true love forever_

_Twas down by Killarney's green woods that we strayed,_

_And the moon and the star they were shining _

_The moon shown its rays on his lock of golden hair,_

_And he swore he'd be my love forever_

_Red is the rose by yonder garden grows,_

_And fair is the lily of the valley_

_Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne_

_But my love is fairer than any._

_Come over the hills, my Gallan lad_

_Come over the hills to your darling_

_You choose the rose, love, and I'll make the vows_

_And I'll be your true love forever._

_Its not for the parting, that my sisters pains,_

_It's not for the grief of my mother,_

_Tis all for the loss of my Gallan lad_

_That my heart is breaking forever._

_Red is the rose, by yonder garden grows,_

_And fair is the lily of the valley._

_Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne_

_But my love is fairer than any. _

_Come over the hills, my Gallan lad_

_Come over the hills to your darling_

_You choose the rose love, and I'll make the vows_

_And I'll be your true love forever…_

"Pretty, you have a good voice you know." David said sheepishly.

"Oh, thanks. I don't really sing for anyone really." Lianne said, ducking her head.

"Then why'd you sing for me?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth. You and your army are supposed to be my father's enemies, but you don't seem all that bad." Lianne said with a shrug.

"Thank you, I'm honored."

"Will you be honored when you are in the deepest dungeons in Tortall?" a voice asked. Nine Riders stepped out of the wood. All had bows leveled at David, they had silently formed a ring around him.

"Princess, are you alright?" the leader, Allan, asked.

"I'm fine, just put those bows down!" Lianne snapped.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disobey those orders your highness. We're on direct orders from your father to take the man who took you captive and bring you straight home." Allan said, bowing his head slightly.

"I can't believe it! Argh!" she scowled at the riders as one tied David's wrists together.

"I'm sorry your highness."

"Don't 'your highness' me!" Lianne said with a glare. She stalked off fuming.

* * *

They set out the next morning, Lianne still furious and David oddly submissive. They made a ring around Lianne, two Riders guarding David in front of them. He sat on Storm, hands bound in back of him, yet somehow he still rode. The Riders talked amongst themselves quietly.

Within a few days they were in sight of Corus. Lianne had said less that twenty words, and David said nothing, both were closely watched by the Riders. Some not-so-smart Riders had attempted to inform Lianne that they were only three miles from the city.

"Umm… Princess? We're three miles from the city," Leah said, glancing at her Group Leader Tynon.

"I _know_ that! I'm not stupid! I was born and raised here; I've been out riding in the area around the city since I was _five years old_! I _think_ I'd know when I was three miles from the city!" Lianne snapped furiously. She glared at the Rider, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Yes your highness," Leah said, ducking her head.

David saw the exchange and bit back a smile, that was his Lianne! Wait… since when did she become _his_ Lianne? They were technically _enemies_!

Two hours later he was being led into the Palace yards. There was a shriek and a blur speeding towards the Princess.

"LIANNE!" a woman shrieked, tears streaming down her face. She was amazingly beautiful, raven black hair and sparkling hazel eyes, a full mouth, stubborn chin and a defined nose. "Lianne, I was so worried! Are you all right? Oh, my baby!"

"I'm fine Mama!" Lianne said, hugging her mother tightly.

A man sprinted down the palace steps and didn't stop till he reached his wife and daughter. He clutched his daughter with out saying a word, just held her tight to his chest. No one but David had seen the tear fall down his cheek from his tired sapphire eyes.

"Lianne, we thought we'd never see you again, Gods, I was so worried. You're not hurt are you?" the King held his daughter and wife close, as if he would loose them.

"No Papa, I'm fine, I swear!" Lianne said, smiling to assure her father.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Jonathan looked up seeing David still tied to his horse. He suddenly went from loving father to furious King. "Guards! Take him to the dungeons!" he yelled, pointing at him.

"_Papa_ no! He _saved _me! _NO_!" Lianne screamed, fighting the grasp the Queen had on her shoulders. "NO!"

"Lianne! Hold your tongue!" Jonathan said sternly. "No fighting."

"No, no…" Lianne whispered as she fell to her knees tears streaming down her cheeks. "No…"

David pulled roughly from Storm and yanked along into the dungeons of the huge castle. He shuddered, hearing the shouts and curses of thieves and offenders of the crown.

"You kidnapped our princess! You low down…" the man who was screaming and cursing him was quickly silenced by the guards. Apparently the Princess was even loved by crooks and criminals.

David was shoved into a cell, the guards spared him no pain asfire shot through his shoulder. "Tha's for the Princess, you savage!" the guard said. He gasped in pain as the guard rammed into the stonewall. "Tha's for the worries you gave the kingdom!" He looked as though he was going to black David's eye before a fellow guard pulled him out of the cell, but not before he could shoot him a death glare. David groaned and slid down the wall before slipping into unconsciousness…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, that was chapter 12 of Templar Knights! Sorry for the long period without updates, but I hope this makes up for it! Read & Review if you aren't too mad. And if you're mad, Read & Review anyhow!

Nativewildmage & Inkblot OUT!


	13. Welcome To The Dungeon

Thingy again. Enjoy and remember to review.

Thought, motto, saying for the day: The death of a man is tragedy, the death of millions is only statistics. Joseph Stalin.

Note: the following chapter may contain: violence, references to cannibalism and torture and the eating of small icky bugs…if any of this offends you why on earth are you reading this chapter?

David turned around and looked at the cell. The first thing he noticed that it was not a cell. It was large cavern with rocks and small shelter all around. The only light came from a small hole in the roof. Suddenly two men joined him on either side. In the darkness it was hard to see but he soon realised that they where both templar knights, their uniforms covered in filth, grime and blood. One had a sword, the other a sharpened stick. The one on his right said something in French, the most common language of the templar order.

"What!" asked David baffled that these men still had their swords.

"He said run" muttered the man his right.

"Why?"

"RUN!" yelled the man.

David ran as fast has he could towards a shelter praying there was no one in it; whatever he was supposed to be fleeing from it clearly wasn't something he should want to be caught by. He dived into the shelter crouched because of the small entrance and drew his sword, every breath seeming to take a lifetime as he fumbled with his scabbard. Something outside of the shelter was clunk noise. He hoped he was safe and was beginning to think he was when a man appeared beside him and sat down. David nearly yelled in shock.

"Who the hell are you!"

The man chuckled without any humour. Now David had time to look at him he realised the man was in his late twenties or early thirties, bearded and unusually for a man so young had flint grey hair and eyes.

"I'm Conyll, former sergeant of arms of the knights hospitaller"

"But your wearing a templar uniform" said David fairly confused.

"You cant be picky here," It's a dead man's "it's a dead mans…any more questions?"

"Yes" said David slowly "why do you still have your weapons?"

Conyll chuckled darkly. "Well, our 'hosts' like to watch us fight for survival down here and bet on who wont be standing up at the end of the fight".

Conyll suddenly looked down at the floor as though following something with his eyes. He raised his sword and stabbed down narrowly missing his foot. When he brought it up to face level it seemed that Conyll had just speared a huge beetle. He took it off the tip and shoved it into his mouth. There was fairly disturbing crunch before Conyll swallowed it.

"_That_" said David calmly "is one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen".

"What else do you expect to eat down here, bodies? Of course we can't eat just bugs, come and see what else there is one the menu"

David followed the man into another shelter evidently owned by the two other prisoners. The French templar was sitting there on one of the most beautiful things David had ever seen. From his service in the templars David had seen some amazing things: the temple of the knights of Solomon, the Hagia Sophia and the Dome of Rock. But this comparatively small piece of beauty lying on the floor was the most brilliant of all. It was a mosaic covering the eight by eight metre floor made entirely of precious stones. It showed some sort of mythological scene a battle of some sort. David found he could not breath he seemed to be sinking into it sparkling surface.

"That is _so_ beautiful" he whispered almost crying.

"Nice isn't it"

David realised Conyll was talking again. In his blissful state he had quite forgotten the existence of the other two.

"We fight to protect it" muttered the French man in broken English.

"In that case" said David still whispering "I will help you.

Over the next four days they fought to protect the mosaic and their lives. They traded the stones from the mosaic with the guards who would give them food for it. They slept about four hours a 'night'( there was no way to tell in the stinking blackness of the dungeon) their rest always broken by the screams of prisoners promising to tell whatever the jailers wanted, the sizzle of burning flesh and roars of the defiant.

On the fourth day of David's hell a group of 17 Venetians took over the jail decreeing that half all food should go to them. Twelve Germans refused the demands and attacked when most of the Venetians where sleeping. The fighting was vicious and other 'clans' joined in David and the templars joined in on the side of the Germans. Blood flew everywhere as did clumps of flesh. Three guards rushed down to restore order; they could not extract information from dead men. It was their biggest and last mistake; the prisoners attacked the guards and slaughtered them. Five hours later the prisoners where all hauled into a parade ground. Although they where nearly blinded by the weak morning sunshine they could hear the captain of the guard yelling at them.

"This is your first and last warning, I am not beyond cruelty and now you will know it too…EVERY SECOND MAN WILL BE EXECUTED AND QUARTERED!"

He looked at the now one eyed Conyll and found he knew exactly what the man was thinking.

"I have seen to much my friend" whispered Conyll, "it is my time…_run_!"

Conyll leaped on the nearest guard yelling the Hospitaller war cry.

David and two other prisoners (one of them the French knight who had also survived)

Ran in different directions. David ran straight for the main gate out of the parade ground, guards hot on his heel. He knew what he had to do. He had lost god in the darkness of the barbarian jail, the lord could not help him and only one person could. He had to find lianne no matter the cost


	14. The Perfect Lady

The long awaited chapter of Templar Knights has arrived!

"Lianne, you are to remain under the protection of guards all the time, understood? No leaving them to find you," King Jonathan stood near the large window in his study, a goblet clutched in his hands. He was exhausted, his eyes bloodshot and his hair mussed.

"Why Papa? You know well enough that I can defend myself without a nursemaid!" Lianne objected, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Because the man who captured you escaped." Jon looked at his daughter.

"David…" Lianne whispered to herself. Quickly she headed to her rooms, barely noticing the two guards who materialized just behind her. '_I have to find a way to save him, he will be put to death if he is found!'_ she thought, trying figure out a way to ditch the two guards.

Lianne went through her daily routine with no indication that she was up to something. She waited impatiently for the sun to set. At midnight she rose, taking care not to make any noise as she strapped a sword to her waist and daggers to her forearms, legs and the small of her back. She wasn't able to change into breeches, much to her dismay, so she was stuck wearing a dark blue dress with flowing sleeves that were bound to get in her way. Silently she took a dark forest green cloak from the rack and glanced out her window. Nothing moved. With a tiny sigh of relief she eased her window open and secured a rope to her bedpost. _'Mithros save me, I'm reduced to the escaping princess act, climbing out the window with a rope tied to the bed post.'_

Shaking her head she began to ease herself down the wall. She stopped at the window below hers, praying to every God and Goddesses that the occupant wouldn't wake. Especially this occupant. She winced as she lost balance and tapped lightly against the stone. She bit her lip as a ragged dog with a torn up ear and a twice broken tail appeared, standing with his front paws on the windowsill.

"Jump!" Lianne whispered. "Don't wake Kel up, alright boy? Keep watch until I come back Jump, okay?"

The ragged canine bowed his head with knowing eyes and returned to his post before the door. Lianne breathed a sigh of relief and lowered herself the rest of the way down. She made her way to the Royal Forest, praying silently that she would find David.

An hour later she stopped at a small stream to drink. She kneeled down, dipping her hands in the icy water. Nearby a branch snapped and she jumped to her feet. A flash of lightning lit a familiar face.

Lianne let out a strangled sob and crossed the stream and fell into David's open arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought you were dead! I had heard that they had found some of the escapees and I wasn't sure if you were among them!" she whispered to his ragged tunic.

"People are forever assuming that I am dead, for Heavens sake." David grumbled, though his eyes were soft as he hugged Lianne against his chest.

"Well, if you'd stop disappearing, they'd stop assuming!" Lianne retorted. "C'mon, we need to get back to the palace before dawn."

"Wait a minute. I can't sneak into the palace, if you haven't noticed, I'm the enemy, on the run, with a price on my head," David said, looking at the young woman before him as though she had lost her mind.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, her eyes holding his own.

"Yes…"

"Then come on, we'll only be able to pull this off if we get back before dawn, hurry!" she took his hand and pulled him along towards the palace, carefully avoiding places where they might be seen. Finally they reached her window and climbed up the knotted rope. Once inside they hauled up the rope and soaped up the window so it would close quietly.

Lianne lit a candle and walked over to the large bookcase against the wall, scanning the worn bindings. "What you need is a disguise, and we'll figure the rest out from there." Finally her eyes settled on the one she was looking for. "Aha!" she exclaimed quietly. David appeared at her shoulder, peering at the book she held in her hand.

He read the title and shook his head with a scowl. It read _The Perfect Lady, Mannerisms and Etiquette for the Noble Lady_. "Nope. Not going to happen, I am not going to go about disguised as a woman. There's a place where a man has to draw the line, and this is that place. I'd sooner give myself over to the guards than where a dress and face paint!"

"Who said I was going to disguise you as a woman? Though it isn't a bad idea. Though I'd have to borrow a few of Kally's dresses, your shoulders are too broad for mine…" Lianne drifted off as David gave her a horrified look. "I'm joking!"

"Why do I not believe you?" David drawled.

"Watch." She pressed her finger to the embossed fan on the cover of the book. It glowed and there was a small clicking sound as the cover opened to reveal a hollow containing a few small trinkets. She picked up a large key strung on a fading green silk ribbon and closed the book, placing it back in its place on the shelf. She beckoned to David and walked over to a huge tapestry that depicted the palace and pushed it aside, revealing a heavy oak door with a large lock. She inserted the key turned it to the left once, to the right three times and back towards the left again. Lianne pulled out the key and pressed her fingertip to the knob.

The door swung open to reveal a medium-sized room, furnished with a small mahogany desk, a bookcase, a dark green couch and a low table in front of it. There was a window that showed the palace grounds. Lianne held her candle to a globe, muttered a few words and the globe suddenly let off a bright unwavering light, which lit the whole room easily.

"This is where you'll be staying till we figure out what to do, alright? I'll bring in food and everything you'll need," she explained as she set down the candle and neatened the papers that were scattered on the desk.

"This is nice, I like it," David said, walking over to the window. "But won't people see in through the window?"

"Nope, it's spelled so you can only see out," Lianne replied as she opened the door once more and David followed her out. "There's things in the privy so you can wash up, I'll see if I can find some of Roald's old things if you'll wait a minute."

David wandered over to the bookshelf. "Never figured you for a person who loved books," he murmured, gazing at the hundred of books that lined the shelves.

"As the youngest daughter I never really had much to do, and you can only go riding so much before your guards get annoyed." Lianne said, rummaging around in the bottom drawer of her bureau. "Aha! I _knew_ I nicked some of Roald's old things!" She handed him some clothes.

"Roald?"

"My eldest brother, next in line for the crown. He used to annoy me so much, so I started nicking his things. Never realized who it was," Lianne said with a shrug. "I'm going to get some food for you, I'll be back. But once you're done cleaning up, go into the room and close the door. No need for unnecessary risks right now."

"Yes ma'am." David said with a grin. He headed into the privy as Lianne closed the doors to her room.

The guards appeared at her side, a new shift. "Princess? What are you doing?"

"Getting some food, I'm rather hungry," Lianne said lightly, with a smile at the two young riders.

"We can get it for you," one offered.

"No that's alright, I'd like the walk," she replied. The guards shrugged and followed as she headed to the kitchens.

They arrived at the kitchens where a sleepy assistant cook was slicing apples under the watchful eye of the head cook, Ana.

"What brings you here Princess?" Ana asked, smiling at her. She knew Lianne well, having taught her to cook on rainy days.

"Hunger, I wonder if I might beg some pastries and sweets from you?" Lianne said with a grin. She sat on a stool as though she had all the time in the world.

"I figured you'd be down soon, seeing as you haven't eaten much lately," Ana said, shaking her head. She scrutinized the young woman, looking her over as though she was underfed and malnourished. Ana would have a heart attack of the brain if she felt someone was underfed.

"Can I have some extra? I have some books that I'd like to read uninterrupted in the next day or so," Lianne asked, watching as Ana bustled about, suddenly alive, happy to feed anyone.

"Of course, of course!" Ana replied with a grin. She began packing a huge basket with pastries, fruit, tarts and flasks of juices. "And I'll give some food to your guards too, they look hungry as well."

"Thanks," Lianne said, marveling at how fast the woman was to nurture another. She heard one of the guards mutter to his companion, "No more eating at the barracks. I'm comin' here!" The princess laughed quietly, nodding at the guard emphatically.

"Here you are," Ana handed a huge basket to one guard who nearly staggered under its weight. The woman glanced at the other guard. "You might want to help with that," she muttered and handed an equal sized basket to him. The poor guard was unable to contain the look that said that the cook had lost her mind. Years ago.

"Of you go," Ana said. She enveloped Lianne in a bone-crushing hug before sending her off, her guards staggering behind her, lugging the impossibly heavy food baskets.

Meanwhile, David stood in the small secret room, looking at a large painting that hung over the couch. It depicted a herd of large horses and ponies, seven leading the herd, and ten following. Farther off, one that looked similar to David's own mount, followed. Unknown to anyone except Volney Raine, the artist, each horse represented a person. The seven leading represented King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Prince Roald, Princess Kalasin, Princess Lianne, and the youngest Princes Liam and Jason. The following eleven represented Gareth the Younger of Naxen, Raoul of Goldenlake, Alanna the Lioness and her husband George of Pirates Swoop, Buri Tokarom, Onua Chamtong, Sarge, Daine Sarrasri, Numair Salmalin, Baird of Queenscove and Gareth the Elder, all friends of the family, protectors or adopted family. Volney Raine had felt oddly encouraged to paint the twelfth horse, as though it should be that way. He had often wondered why, but never knew the answer.

David jumped as he heard voices and a door closing. He relaxed as he heard Lianne's voice and went to see if there was anything he could do. He found her trying to lug an unusually large basket into the secret room.

"Should I ask what's in that?" he asked as he lifted the basket and carried it into the room. He set it down and looked at Lianne who was blushing. "What?"

"May I ask why you are wandering around shirtless?" she asked raising her eyebrows in a way that made her look much like her adopted uncle George Cooper. (Something that would've made him unbelievably proud no doubt!)

"Oh, I was wondering if you had any bandages, I need to clean this up before it gets contaminated," David explained, pointing to a large gash on his shoulder.

"Of course, and by the way, there's food in that basket." She left to find bandages and salve. She returned and began to clean the gash, which was rather deep, gently smoothing salve on it and wrapping it in clean gamgee (linen).

They talked as David ate, mostly about what they were going to do. Nothing was clear as of yet, it would probably take a few days planning. Lianne was about to leave she heard David speak, "You know, you're rather popular in the dungeons."

It was longer when I first wrote it, before the computer died, but as I rewrote it, I decided that it would flow better if this bit was one chapter, the next another. So, here it is. Review and tell how you like it. Please!

Quote/Motto of the chapter: _"We are friends, and friends do for each other what they see needs to be done. Friendship is a thing sensed inwardly as much a thing pledged openly. One feels friendship and becomes bound by it. We are to be friends, all of us, and if we are to be friends, then we must share both good and bad in our friendship. Your needs become another's." _ Kimber Boh, paraphrased from The Wishsong of Shannara written by Terry Brooks

Please review, it is much appreciated. It's not all that hard to click the button that reads 'Go', type a few words and press another button, but it makes our day! Merci. (The extent of my French during the summer, though I do know what 'Le Fenetre' means. The window…hahahaha…so pathetic…)

_Red, Inkblot, & Ember_


	15. Ahren

Hey ya'll! This is Red coming at you, listening to country music in a tiny room with a laptop! (As half of you grimace at the 'country music' bit) Anyhow. Ya'll better review this one, a'ight? If ya need a reminder, you hit the little button that says 'go' and ya type in the box that pops up, sing our praise, hit 'submit review', and Bob's your uncle! (Actually he's my uncle, but its all just technicalities in the end) So, here's the _fifteenth_ chapter to Knights Templar!! (Your favorite story of course! Just kidding…or am I?)

--

Quote of the Chapter, before I forget:

"Failure isn't failure if a lesson from it's learned…" Garth Brooks

--

Lianne woke to find David scanning her bookshelf, his light blue eyes curious. He looked at her as she shifted and groaned at the sunlight streaming through the window. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered selecting a book. He held it up and with a grin returned to his makeshift room.

With a yawn she gathered her things and went into the privy changing into a comfortable dress. She looked in the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a messy knot. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them. She grinned, and passed her hand over her face, and they seemingly disappeared. Silently she made her way to the makeshift room, knocking quietly. "David, it's me, lemme in!" she whispered, trying not to alert the guards outside her room that she was awake. The door opened and David stood there a grin on his face.

"Good morning. What do you need?" he asked, closing the door behind her.

"_We_ need to figure what we're going to do. I can't keep you holed up in here forever," Lianne said with a lopsided Conté grin.

"Oh yeah," David said, his smile slipping from his face.

"Yeah," Lianne replied as she settled herself on her desk, her knees drawn up to her chin. "I was thinking we could give you a new alias and identity."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" David asked, his blue eyes wary.

"Dye your hair, give you a new name, that sort of thing," she answered, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh no, you're not dying my hair!" David said vehemently.

"Who's the royalty here? Me or you…"

"Lianne! You in here?" a soft voice called.

Lianne swore vividly, and David gave her an astounded look. With a curse she pushed him onto the floor and shoved him under the couch. Quickly she left the room, closing the door behind her.

She found Daine the Wildmage standing by the door, her arms crossed over her chest. Her smoky curls were pinned back, and she wore soft brown breeches and a cream colored shirt with full sleeves.

"Hello Daine, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Lianne asked nervously.

"I think you know. I know." Daine replied, her stormy blue-grey eyes serious.

"You do? That's a relief, I hadn't even told Ma yet," Lianne said with a breath of relief.

From inside the room David gave the door an incredulous look. "What in heaven's name is she doing?" he muttered to himself. He pressed his ear to the door.

"…I wasn't sure how long I should keep it," Lianne said. David looked confused.

"I don't know, it's your decision," Daine replied. She picked up a piece of paper and a pen. '_Spell the doors_' it said. Lianne nodded and flicked her hands at the door. It was surrounded by blue mage fire.

"Where is he?" Daine asked.

"W-who?" Lianne asked, silently freaking out. She had thought she had led Daine away from David with the topic of cutting her hair.

"The one who held you captive, then let you go. That's who." Daine replied. "I know you snuck him up here last night. Jump told me."

"Crap."

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone yet. I trust you." Daine solemnly. "So, where is he?"

Lianne grimaced and walked over to the tapestry and pulled it aside. She slammed her fist on the door, making David jump back. his ears ringing. Lianne opened the door and motioned for him to come out.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, you know. Not to mention you're horrible at it," she said with a small grin. "David, this is Daine. Daine, David."

"Nice to meet you." Daine said, offering her hand.

David shook it, looking at her cautiously. "This is the one that can sic the furries on me, isn't it?" He asked Lianne, who giggled uncontrollably, but nodded.

"Well, of all the things I've been described as, that wasn't one of them," Daine said with a smile. Her face then turned somber. "We need someplace to talk. Your guards will be suspicious if they don't hear anything at all, and see the blue fire around the edges."

Lianne sighed, but nodded, leading the way into the small room. Once all were inside, she closed the door. David had settled on the couch, and Daine sat on the desk, her head resting on her right knee, her left foot swinging. As Lianne sat next to David she rubbed her head, she could feel a headache coming on.

"I have a feeling this is going to take a while, isn't it?" Daine said, her question more of a statement. Lianne nodded. "So, you might as well start from the beginning."

"Well, he was the one who took me hostage, but after learning what they were planning to do to me, he let me go. But it took him a while to realize that he would be tried and convicted for treason. So we went on to Warrior's Hollow," Daine nodded at this point, showing her recognition of the place, "We stayed about a day and half before the Riders found us. While I was taken to the palace, David was taken straight to the dungeons." Daine nodded again. "But when there was the escape, I figured that David would hang around a bit, and last night I went out and found him."

At this point David cut in. "I was headed to Warriors Hollow, to see if I could stake everything out and somehow contact Lianne."

"And I –we I mean- figure if we can change his appearance he'll be home free, and he could possibly be my personal guard till this all dies down, if we could get him an alibi." Lianne supplied. "Whaddaya think?"

"What do you," Daine corrected distractedly. "How do you plan on changin' his appearance?"

"Hair dye, makeup, that's what I was thinking," Lianne offered.

"Oh no you're not! You're not dying my hair! The blond hair is my trademark!" David said, shaking his head violently.

"Do you _want_ to be killed?" Lianne demanded, her sapphire eyes snapping.

Daine couldn't stop herself, she laughed uncontrollably. Lianne shot her a questioning look. "You…look…like … your mother…when…you…do that!" Lianne glared.

"Back on topic, do you seriously want to be recognized? All my time wasted when I could've been doing something useful…like reorganizing my sock drawer." Lianne said.

"Fine!" David said, rolling his blue eyes. "I'm now being compared to a sock drawer. My life is finally complete." He muttered mutinously.

Lianne looked at him. "It will be if you keep being so cursed obstinate."

Daine had finally recovered her laughing fit. "What color?"

"What color what?" Lianne repeated, looking at the Wildmage.

"His hair," she said, motioning at David, who growled unsupportively.

"Hmmm…" Lianne went to stand beside Daine, her head cocked to the side as she looked at him. "What do you think?"

"Not black, he'd look too much like your brothers," Daine said. "Red?"

"No. He'd give Aunt Alanna the shock of her life, she mentioned the Shang Dragon having blue eyes and red hair. And from her description of the Dragon, David looks astoundingly alike. Plus, he'd also give Kel a shock, looking like Merric." Lianne said, shaking her head. "Brown?"

"Unless you want him to have green hair, I'd say that's our only option." Daine said dryly. "I can get dye from Numair's supplies. He just finished a batch for Duke Baird, people have been asking why Numair's hair is still jet black after these last few years filled with all the stress we've been through. What about the makeup though?"

"I was thinking a scar or two on his face, a couple on his hands?" Lianne looked at her foster aunt. "Does Uncle Nummy have a potion that makes things like that permanent?"

"I believe so. I'll be back in a while. I'll have to bring Kit though." Daine got up and was nearly out the door when she said, "Nice likeness of Cloud." She left without another word, leaving both Lianne and David staring at Volney Raine's masterpiece.

--

--

Daine was stopped at Lianne's door by the guards. "Do I look like the kind of person who would hurt Lianne? I've known her since she was three!" Daine said, her temper getting the better of her.

"We know ma'am…" one guard started.

"Don't you ma'am me! What branch of service are you in anyway?" Daine exploded.

"King's Own…"

"Shoulda known!" She threw her hand up. "Will you let me in? Before I turn into something that will scare the wits out of you?" They gave her a terrified look and let her pass.

Daine stormed in dropping the bag she held in her arms on the desk. "Lets get this done."

Lianne spelled the doors again and they led David into the privy. Daine had him sit on a chair and lean over the large bowl that served as a sink. She shook the bottle of dye, and uncorked it. "Close your eyes." She poured the thick liquid over his head, rubbing the potion into his scalp. She wrapped his head in a towel as the dye had to sit for a while.

"So what were you thinking about doing with the makeup?" Daine asked, looking at David with a measuring look.

"Do we have to use makeup?" David whined. He was silenced with a deadly glare.

"I was thinking…"

--

--

David looked in the mirror. His finely chiseled features were the same, but his once golden blonde hair was now a dark brown, as were his eyebrows. He had a scar above his left eyebrow and scars criss-crossing his hands.

"The potion is made so it will color any facial hair too, so don't worry about that. But if you shave too much you might get the color out, so the rough and stubbly look will have to do. What do you think Lianne?" Daine asked, looking at David with appraising eyes.

Lianne looked at David, her head cocked to the side and her eyes sparkling. "I think I like you with dark hair."

--

--

"Your Majesty," Daine smiled at King Jonathan, turning on all her charm. "I believe I have a solution the guard predicament."

"You do?" Jon looked at her, surprised. Had she managed to find a suitable guard for his youngest daughter on top of all the work she had already? "Please, go on."

"When I was younger, I had befriended a traveler's son who was left in my mother's care for a week or two as he was on a mission for his king. His son was a good friend of mine, he had excellent skills as a warrior. He came to me a few days ago, seeking help in finding a job for a man with his talent. I trust him, and I believe he would be suited for the job." Daine said confidently. It _was _true. She had befriended a traveler's son left in her Ma's care while he was on a mission. The king didn't need to know that the traveler was on a mission for the king of the _rogue_ nor that David was not the traveler's son. Though deep inside guilt withered, rearing its ugly head, but she pushed it back.

"Is he here?" Jon asked in surprise.

"Yessir, he is." Daine replied. "Would you like to see him?"

Jon grinned. "What do you think?"

The Wildmage grinned and nodded. Within minutes she reentered the King's study with David by her side.

"Your majesty, is Ahren of Eagle's Peak in Northern Jinzhaden." Daine said, motioning to David.

Taking his cue from Daine, David bowed, praying silently that the plan worked. "Your Majesty," David said quietly.

"Please, sit, both of you," Jon said with a smile. He was pleased with Daine, she always was one step ahead. "We haven't heard anything from Jinzhaden. What's it like?"

"Um…well, it's much like Tortall in the summer, except that it is like that all year 'round." David said simply, pulling things off the top of his head. He prayed that the King would believe him.

"Beautiful place then," Jon murmured. He looked at David with a piercing stare. "You think that you can defend my daughter during this war?"

"Yessir, I trained with my father's guards since I was ten. I can joust, fence, I'm a good archer, and I can do hand to hand. Sir." David looked at him. His blue eyes were warm and kind, for a man who ran a country that was constantly being poked and prodded by neighboring countries, or in this case, worlds. He was quick to smile, and he saw where Lianne got her sapphire eyes from. She had his eyes and his smile.

"Do you think that you can defend my daughter against attacks on her life? Or in battle?" Jon asked, his Conté blue eyes boring into the young man.

"Yessir, I'd defend her with my life," David said truthfully.

"This is a strictly trial basis. In seven days you will report back to me, and so with Daine here. Consider her as your manager. Is that alright with you Daine?" Jon said, his eyes flicking from David to Daine and back again.

"Of course sir, I would be honored." Daine said with a soft smile that put the king at ease.

"Pick a mount from the stables, you will most likely need it the way Lianne loves to ride. You might like the ones we took from our current enemy. Have Daine outfit your mount with tack and anything else you would need. Please feel free to visit the armory. It is open to anyone who serves the crown." Jon said, standing and turning towards the huge window behind his desk that looked over the Royal Forest. His eyes flicked towards the Rider and Own training yards where the trainees were sparring with one another.

The only good thing about war was that it formed strong bonds between the two branches. The Own and the Riders were form ties that would carry them through battle and back again. The ties were necessary for winning this war. They needed every able bodied warrior.

"You're dismissed." Jon said with a tired sigh without looking at Daine. He leaned against the window pane. "Thank you." He whispered hoarsely.

--

--

They walked back to Lianne's room, David with a definite spring in his step. As they reached her door, Daine dismissed the guards with a grin. As they opened the door Lianne sprinted to them.

"So?"

"Lianne, meet your new guard, Ahren of Eagle's Peak," Daine said with a triumphant smile.

David took Lianne into his arms swinging her around. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he murmured in her ear. "A very beautiful friendship."

--

--

That was the fifteenth chapter of Knights Templar. So, please review, it makes updates come that much faster.

_Nativewildmage_


End file.
